Bad Company
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Dimitri Belikov, a well-payed hit man decides that he can't work with his partner, Rosemarie, anymore. Very AU. Song-fic.


**DRABBLE STORY!**  
>Hi, so this is my try to do something different. I'm a huge RoseDimitri shipper, but I suck at writing long stories. So instead I decided to do something different. I'm going to write a hell of a lot of one-shots. But, I need your help. I'm going to need a lot of prompts. It can be anything; a song-lyric, a word, a plot, you name it! Just leave your ideas in the review!

I might do about 10 one shots, we'll see how it works out...

I'm going to start with this song-fic. I'm not so happy with it, but I'm still publishing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Bad Company**  
>Author:<strong> CherryRoadhouse  
><strong>Song:<strong> Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Cursing, some violence  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Vampire Academy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Slight Rose/Dimitri  
><strong>Song: <strong>Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch.

**Summary: **Dimitri Belikov, a well-payed hit man decides that he can't work with his partner, Rosemarie, anymore. Very AU.

_A company  
>Always on the run<br>A destiny  
>It's the rising sun<em>

I let out a slight sigh as the sunshine hit my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time that I had a goodnight sleep. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I actually slept peacefully through the night. There was always nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. That was the main-problem with being a hit man. You were always in danger, every fucking minute of the hour. The rest of the backsides with being a hit man weren't as bad. I get well payed by all the rich people who hire me to kill _-eliminate -_ someone. No questions asked, I take the money and do as I'm told. It's fucked up, but when I aim at my victims and shoot, I don't feel a thing. Out there, on the field... I'm like an animal. Raw, and coldblooded. Heartless.  
>I like to think about it as the law of the jungle. Kill or get killed. Everybody dies, I just help mother nature and shorten someones lifetime. It's my job, so why should I care?<br>I've killed since I was 14. That was when my family were killed, and I swore revenge. I killed the bastards, slowly and messy. The police never found out who killed them. I guess that makes me a natural killer,_ a talented killer._I'm just good at murdering, and no, I don't feel such things as 'empathy'. I never have a bad conscience , I have no moral. That's something that just can't exist in my world .

_I was born  
>A shotgun in my hands<br>Behind the gun  
>I'll make my final stand<em>

Love is also something that just can't exist in my world. It's something that doesn't fit in, shouldn't be there, could never... But still, there she is. Rosemarie Hathaway, Rose for short. She's a hit man, like me, but a pure amateur. I ran into her many times, fucked her many times, and told her many times that I love her. That's how she became mine. That's a weakness. A hit man can't love, and can't be loved. A hit man doesn't live a long, happy life and die with his family around him. I hit man dies behind his gun, proud and without a single regret. Like a stone; no emotions ever shown. None ever felt.

Rosemarie Hathaway, _my Roza_, has made me weak. I know what I have to do. The feeling I feel in my gut is something that i've never felt before, another proof that Rosemarie has to go. I try to convince myself that the feelings will then disappear, and fuck, I'm sure they will! I am a murderer, natural killer.

_And that's why they call me  
>Bad Company<br>I can't deny_

I'm not any good, and I know that. Then again, if someone is stupid enough to fall in love with me, they deserve wht's coming for them. Rose deserves to die. She has made me weak.

_Bad Bad Company till the day I die  
>Until the day I die<br>Until the day I die_

I walked into the living room of the motel room that we shared and looked at her. Her long, dark brown hair was let out. It fell down her shoulders, making her look almost ethereal. Something so beautiful shouldn't exist. Not in my world.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout partner?"  
>her voice startled me, and I shook slowly my head. A hit man doesn't get startled. After all, nothing should be able to surprise a hit man. Yet another proof that she keeps on changing me, making me someone that I'm not.<p>

I feel sick when she calls me partner. It means that she trusts me, thinks that we're working together. She thinks that I would do anything for her, maybe even die. Too bad that she is wrong,  
>"Nothing" I lied. Lying is easy, so easy that I almost fool myself. Almost.<p>

_Rebel souls  
>Deserters we've been called<em>

People know us as 'The striking couple' or something like that. Everybody knows us, and how good we are at killing. In to the house, bang bang, dead, out of the house. Never leave any evidence.  
>People will be surprised when they get to know that the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway is dead. No one can prove that it's me though, I'm too good. I can make it look like anything. Suicide, accident... The possibilities are endless.<br>"You sure?" she asked and stood up, walking over to me. I bit my teeth together and thought about the knife I was hiding in my sleeve. Was I really going to kill her with a knife? I thought about all the mess, but came to the solution that it would we worth it. The sooner she was dead, gone, the better.  
>"Positive" I answered with a calm voice. I smiled to her, and she answered my smile. She touched my arm, and I realized it was my moment. Now or never was the time to end her life! I raised the knife in less than a second.<p>

_Chose a gun  
>And threw away the sun<em>  
><em>Now these towns they all know our names<br>The death punch sound is our claim to fame_

A very familiar crunching noise erupted in the room as Rosemarie's fist made contact with my nose. That bitch was better than I

thought! I let out a roar and managed to slice a small wound on her cheek.  
>"I knew it! I knew it was just a matter of time before you'd betray me!" she said, trying to cover up the hurt in her voice. I grinned, revealing by white teeth to her.<br>"Rosemarie.." I said as we started to circle each other, waiting for the other one to attack. "You don't need to make this hard for you. We both know I'm gonna kill you." I continued with a confident voice.  
>It was almost funny how the rage started to build up in her. It lighted up a flame in her eyes, and her chest started rising with every furious breath she took.<br>"Fuck you Dimitri" she snarled, and jumped up to attack me. I raised my knife, but somehow she managed to kick my arm so that the knife flew away, hitting the wall and then falling down to the floor. The heel from her stilettos scraped up a wound from my shoulder to my elbow, but the sting felt nice. It had been a while since I'd been in a real fistfight. It was always refreshing with a little change in the routine.  
>"Oh, darling, if I'd be you I wouldn't have done that" I said in a low, threatening tone. I raised my fist, and felt it connect to her stomach. She yelped and fell backwards, landing on the couch. I jumped on her, immediately curling my fingers around her throat. She made a small gagging sound as she desperately tried to looser herself from my grip.<p>

_Eye for an eye  
>And a tooth for a tooth<br>Blood for blood  
>We've all gotta die<br>We've all gotta die_

I let go of her throat for a few seconds, enough for her to gasp after breath.  
>"If I would be you, I wouldn't have done that." she said in a hoarse voice. I could see clear amusement and satisfaction in her eyes, and suddenly I felt very uneasy.<br>"Really..? Why is that _Roza_?" I asked and tightened my grip of her throat. Just as I was about to finish her, I could hear the sound of breaking glass. I turned my eyes to the now broken window. A woman was standing in front of it, wearing the same kind of uniform that I had seen Rose wearing on our jobs.  
>"That's because." Rosa said with a hateful voice. I saw the woman raise a gun, and heard how she fired a shot. Then everything went black.<p>

I felt Dimitri's hands loosen around my throat seconds before his lifeless body fell down on me. I quickly shoved him down on the floor, and drew in a shaky breath. Oxygen filled my lounges, and I felt more alive then ever.  
>"Rosemarie, are you okay?" Lissa's voice interrupted my little moment. I sat up and smiled at my friend and partner in crime.<br>"Yeah... Just a little surprised" I confessed and gave the body on the floor a light kick. "The bastard almost got me... I didn't realize that he's use a knife." I continued. Lissa let out a laugh and held out her hand for me. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.  
>"I guess this is mission accomplished." she said with a grin. I nodded.<br>"It was a good idea to use me to get into him" I said. The plan had been simple, to get Dimitri to fall in love with me, so that eliminating him would be easier. Our company had some issues with Belikov since he was always killing our clients. It was risky being a hit man, and good costumers were rare. You kinda had to keep on to the good ones, even if it meant killing some of the competing hit men. It was just business.

_And that's why they call me  
><em>_Bad Company  
>I won't deny<br>Bad Bad Company till the day I die_

As I walked out of the trashed motel room, I couldn't help but to smile. I was a bad, bad girl... Making Dimitri fall in love with me. Then again, I didn't even feel bad... I like to think about it as the law of the jungle. Kill or get killed. Everybody dies, I just help mother nature and shorten someones lifetime. It's my job, so why should I care?  
>I am Rosemarie Hathaway, and I am bad company.<p>

_Bad company  
>I won't deny<br>Bad Bad company till the day i die  
>Until the day i die<br>Until the day i die  
>Until the day i die<br>Until the day i die _

* * *

><p>SO! What do you think? Please review, even if it's only you telling me how much I suck.<p>

Have an awesome day !

-Cherry


End file.
